


Cultural Disconnect in the Highlands

by mercredigirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cantonese Character, Chinese Character, Chromatic Character, Cultural Differences, Family, Food, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was young, her maamaa used call her siu chau like a particularly amusing pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Disconnect in the Highlands

When she was young, her maamaa used call her siu chau like a particularly amusing pun, melting away infant petulance with the mock chastisement of so haai zi ya, wrinkled finger wagging in the air.

She sets foot in the coffee shop in Hogsmeade when she is still new to this country. Her father is among the businessmen who prudently decide to leave Kowloon as 1997 looms, sending off his wife and daughters to cautiously test out the foreign motherland. At first the frippery bewilders her, and she finds herself biting her lip before she can startle the eager young man opposite her by asking for yuanyang and instant noodles. Soon, though, she comes to adore the café’s kitsch, although it is completely unlike the chaan teng of her childhood, and Cedric grins and ruffles her hair as he points out her lack of good taste. Her laughter rings out bright and clear, and she hears a refrain in her head: so haai zi ya.


End file.
